Langly Fall's Power Couple
by Galactic God
Summary: What happens when a handsome man and his beautiful wife suddenly comes to Langley Falls and starts attracting the attention of certain women? Will the women be able to escape the man's temptation or will they all fall into his bed? What happens when his wife gets involves as well? The only thing that is for certain is that Langley Falls will never be the same again. NarutoxHarem
1. Episode 1: New Neighbors & Friends

**Summary:** What happens when a handsome man and his beautiful wife suddenly comes to Langley Falls and starts attracting the attention of certain women? Will the women be able to escape the man's temptation or will they all fall into his bed? What happens when his wife gets involves as well? The only thing that is for certain is that Langley Falls will never be the same again.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from their respected shows, they all belong to their respected creators.

 **Harem:** Naruto/Tanqueray/TBA

 **Genre:** Lemon, Bashing, NTR, Romance, OC Gyaru (Later), Harem

 **Bashing:** Stan/ Steve/Jeff

 **Beta By** : otherrealmwriter, Nastasia the fandom fiend

 **Lemon By:** Naruhina 123

* * *

 **Episode 01: New Neighbors and New Friends**

"Are you sure that you're ok with us moving to a different city?" A beautiful woman asked as she follows a handsome blonde male downstairs with a single box in her hands.

"I'm sure, and besides moving to a different city might allow you to live a less stressful life, without people saying or printing things about you to make you look bad," a young man says as he stood in front of the front door. "You said after all that you want to start your dream, and if you open the shop here then it won't be successful."

Stepping out the front door first, the woman says, "I had hope that people would have looked past my past and see me as a respected woman. I mean I did help with charity benefits and provided funds for some projects for the city."

"As long as we have money and are married people will always talk about you to make you look like a gold digger. You should be happy since there won't be women throwing themselves at me and pretending as if they don't see you." Chuckling a little bit the man put the box inside the moving truck. Seeing that the woman having some difficulty he helped her by putting the box in the truck for her.

"Thank you," the woman said as she started walking back inside the house. "I am happy about that, but we have so many memories in this city, even if most of them are depressing for me, and moving away makes me sad." Back inside the house the man has the woman in a comfortable embrace. "This city is where we met and fell in love with each other. This city is where you were born in and started your business, a part of me can't believe we are moving away from all this. While there is a lot of bad memories here there were also a lot of good ones."

Walking up the stairs the man said, "Even if we are not here that doesn't mean that we're leaving the memories behind us. We have a lot of photos and momentums to help remind us." Stepping inside the bedroom the man picked up the last box inside the room as the woman stood outside the room. "We can make new memories in the new city."

Looking sad the woman said, "I'm still blaming myself for us leaving though..."

Walking over to the woman with the box securely in his hand the man gave her a kiss on the lips. "Don't blame yourself. I love you, and if moving to another city move will make you happy then I will have no problem moving."

"But what about your business?" The woman asked as she follows the man outside the bedroom and down the stairs. "How will you manage it if you're living in a different city?"

"Moving to another city will be great for me! It will allow me to have a needed vacation as well as allow me to spend more time with you." Passing the living room the man said, "I can run the company from our new house as well as the new building in the city, if there is an important meeting here I can always drive here and deal with it, or through a computer."

"If you say so," the woman says as she stays inside the house and watches her husband leave through the front door to pack the box inside the moving truck.

Looking around the house she walks through each room in the first floor and think about all the memories she has made in every single one of them. Walking inside the living room she looks around and sees the room bare except for some stacked boxes. Walking to the sliding door that leads to the backyard, which was pretty large, the woman stares outside the sliding door and enjoys the scenery that she won't be see again after today.

Putting her hands on the door the woman thought, _"I can't believe we really are moving."_

* * *

"Come on Stan, do you really need to do a background check on our new neighbor?" Francine Smith asks her paranoid husband as she watches him use his CIA laptop to go into their database in the kitchen. She would like to have one day where he wouldn't act so paranoid about anything.

Francine Smith is an attractive woman in her 40, who appears to be younger than her actual age. She has fair skin, pink lips, and blonde hair that past her shoulder blades. Her attire consists of a pink gown with straps and pink high heels to match. Around her neck is a gold necklace.

"You damn well know I do. What if he's a terrorists who are secretly using the neighborhood as a front for his crimes? As a proud American citizen it is my duty to make sure that this country is safe from all foreign and domestic threats!" Typing furiously Stan tried to check his neighbor's background information, but as he went further in he soon came to a brick wall; the information came up classified.

"But he's not even here yet. Can't we just wait for him to move in a few hours to see if he's a nice person?" Stan's wife pleaded. It was because of her husband's paranoid behavior that she doesn't have many, really any, friends within the neighborhood. She couldn't even remember the last time that any of them invited her family, or even her, into their house for a get together.

Typing his security code Stan was expecting to be cleared, but finds out that he still doesn't have the necessary clearance to proceed. "You see this Francine?" Stan said pointing his finger at his laptop. "I can't even get into his background anymore. The only time a person whose whole background is block from someone of my status is if the person is an S-rank threat to the country. That proves that he's a terrorist, and I'm going to catch him and be hailed a hero," Stan daydreamed.

"But Stan…..." Francine tried to say to him but her husband cut her off.

"But nothing Francine, I'll hack into his background if it's the last thing I do," Stan spoke with conviction. Again, he tried to hack the file but no matter what he did he couldn't seem to get through. Trying again, he came up with the same result causing his anger to increase as he balled up his fist.

"Give it up mom, dad isn't going to give up with his terrorist delusion," Hayley Smith said while walking into the kitchen. "Come on dad, how can a guy who has a windmill and solar panels built on his lawn be a terrorist? All that means is that he's environment friendly."

Hayley Smith is an average 18 year old college student with black hair that reaches just past her shoulders, she also happens to have a headband around her forehead. She has an average size chest with a piece sign necklace around her neck. She wearing a black shirt, which shows off some cleavages and her belly button ring, and sky blue jeans. On her right wrist she has wristband and on her left wrist is a bracelet.

"He's devise Hayley, he's making people think that he cares about the environment so that they wouldn't be suspicious about him. He may have fooled everyone in the neighborhood with his nice house and pool but I'm not fooled, no terrorist is ever going to fool Stan Smith."

" _With how crazy you are, there is no need for them to try and fool you,"_ Hayley thought as she watches her father being his usual self. _"You're already a fool."_

"Please Stan give it a rest, he'll move in a couple of hours and I'll invite him over to show you that he's not a terrorist," plead Francine with her husband as she slowly closed Stan's laptop. To be honest Stan was getting on her last nerve with all his terrorist conspiracies.

Hearing his wife's plan brought a smile on Stan's face as he just thought up of the _perfect_ plan. "That's perfect Francine! I'll wire you up and you can use your womanly charm to get him to tell you all of his secrets while I record it. When he's done I'll bust him and I'll get a promotion!"

"I can't believe you just said that Stan," an upset Francine said. She couldn't believe that her own husband wanted to use her for one of his crazy ideas, especially when she wanted to make friends with him.

"Why are you so shocked mom, dad's always been crazy when he think anyone is a terrorist. I'm just shocked that he's trying to use your look to help him now." Knowing her father, Hayley honestly would have thought that he would have used her mother's look a long time ago for some of his crazy ideas.

Crossing her arms together Francine gave Stan one of her glare. "I'm not doing this Stan. You are asking your own wife to flirt with another man just so you can prove something. What happened to you Stan? You used to be a caring husband."

"Nothing has changed Francine, I've always been like this. And besides, you're doing what I said Francine, and that's final. You don't understand what this would mean to me when I capture the terrorist," Stan said. Getting up he left the left the kitchen in a hurry without even letting his wife say anything else.

Watching her father leave the kitchen Hayley turned towards her mother. "What are you going to do mom?" While they weren't always close, she couldn't image her mother going with her father's crazy idea.

"I don't know, but I'm not following what your father says. I don't know what happened to him, he didn't use to be like this. I hope when I invite the new neighbor over for dinner Stan can get over his paranoia and hopeful, find a new friend to take his mind off of work," hopes a desperate housewife.

* * *

A few hours later Francine, Stan, and Hayley were standing at the sidewalk of their new neighbor's empty house waiting for him to arrive. While Steve is in school and Roger doing God knows what, Francine thought it would be a great idea to be the first ones to greet their new neighbor when he arrives.

Standing right in front of the empty house on the sidewalk the three Smiths looked at the newly rebuilt house. The new neighbor had the old house destroyed, and in its place is a three story house that extended farther than its previous property line. The new owner brought the house behind the old house and had it destroyed as well to make the front house longer, and he even had a large pool built. On the lawn is a spinning windmill, it created the image that the house is solar powered due to the solar panels on the roof collecting the sun's ray of light.

"Don't forget the plan Francine," Stan stated as he went over his crazy idea. "You get him to talk while wearing the hidden mic, and I get the credit for capturing him."

"For the last time Stan I am not doing this crazy plan of yours. I'm just going to invite him into the neighborhood and get to know him," Francine said while holding a plate of freshly baked cookies.

"And I keep telling you that…" Stan didn't get the chance to finish because a pink sports car just drove into the neighbor's driveway.

"Good he's here, don't forget the plan Francine. And Hayley don't mention any of your hippy crap, I want this plan to go smoothly." Stan said as they started walking to the vehicle. "Now put on a big smile on your face to make us look like we're a happy family."

Annoyed at her father Hayley said, "You can't tell me what to do dad. As a woman I have every right to say whatever I want, or are you going to say that a women don't have the right to speak their mind?"

"Shut up Hayley," Stan remarked with a forced smile on.

Walking to the neighbor's lawn the Smiths waited for their new neighbor to get out of his vehicle. Opening the car door, the Smiths were anxiously waiting to see what their new neighbor looks like. When the neighbor finally stepped out of the sports car, instead of a man they were all expecting, it revealed that their new neighbor is instead a gorgeous brunette woman.

The woman has an A+ super model hour glass figure that shows off her noticeable sized chest, that's probably an F or G cup, and kissable ruby lips. Her long glistening hair reaches just to the middle of her back. Hanging from her ears are hoop earrings that compliments her dress just like her high heels. She's wearing a pink formal dress that allows some of her cleavage to show out, but not too much that people would think that's she's a prostitute or a hooker, her dress also shows off her tight ass. Around her neck is a pink collar that is attached to something circular. All in all, she is the type of woman that any guy would kill for any do anything to spend the night with.

"Oh my God she's beautiful," a surprised Stan said, as he was not able to stop looking at her with clear noticeable lust. She was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen, and that's coming from a guy who wife is not only hot, but also looks younger than her actual age.

"Wow," was the only thing that Hayley was able to say. Although she normally doesn't worry about her looks, the new neighbor is making her question her appearance. Even she is forced to admit that the neighbor is without a doubt gorgeous.

The only thing that was running through Francine mind is, _"_ _S_ _on of a bitch!"_ She had to quickly collect herself before any one notice.

"I thought you said our neighbor was a man Stan?" Francine asked. Even she has to admit that the woman is beautiful, she is even started to feel self-conscious about the way she looks with the woman standing there in front of them.

"….." Stan was even paying attention to Francine, he was too busy lusting after their new beautiful neighbor.

"STAN!" Francine yelled. She couldn't believe what her husband was doing right in front of her. She could even see some drool starting to fall from the corner of his mouth.

"Huh, yah Francine?" Stan asked snapping out of his daze.

"I said I thought you said the neighbor was a man."

"That's what I thought too. When I used the CIA database it said that he was a man, not a beautiful woman," Stan said not noticing that he just called another woman beautiful right in front of his wife. If he did notice then it's possible that he didn't care since he is ogling the new neighbor even with his wife standing right next to him.

"While you stand there and ogle the neighbor, Hayley and I will go other there and greet her." Huffing she and her daughter walked towards the neighbor while leaving Stan to stare jaw dropped at the woman who was getting her bag out of her car.

Walking over to their new neighbor Francine tapped her shoulder to draw her attention. Turning around the woman is now face to face with Francine, while her daughter is right next to her.

"Hello I'm Francine Smith," putting the cookie in one hand she pointed to Hayley, "And this is my daughter Hayley Smith. We just came here to welcome you into the neighborhood."

Smiling the woman said, "Nice to meet you Hayley, Francine. I'm Tanqueray." Smelling something delicious Tanqueray's eyes travel down towards Francine hands. "Are these delicious cookies for me?"

"They are, here." Handling the plate filled with cookies to her, Tanqueray happily took it. "It's a welcome to the neighborhood cookies."

"Thank you, I'm sure it taste just as delicious as it smell." Looking to the side of the two women she saw a man in a business suit staring at her with his mouth wide open. "Um, do any of you know who that strange man in the suit is? The way that he's looking at me is starting to creep me out."

Understanding who she is talking about Hayley said, "I'm sorry about that, he's my idiot of a father Stan. Please don't pay him any attention, he has a lot of screws loose in his head." Looking at the house again, Hayley couldn't help but marvel at it once more. "You know it's actually pretty nice to meet a single woman who is not only successful, but also cares about the environment. What do you do anyways?"

"Hayley!" Francine reprimand her daughter for her rudeness. "Please forgive my daughter. She's an outspoken and blunt woman."

"It's alright, I actually get that a lot." Tanqueray said as if it wasn't nothing. Bringing her hand to the side of her face and showing off her wedding ring, Tanqueray said "By the way I'm not single, I'm a happily married woman."

"Married!" both Francine and Hayley said at once. First they find out that their new neighbor was wealth, then finds out he's actually a she, and now they find out that she's married. Both mother and daughter were wondering what's going to surprise them next.

"Yes married. My husband told me to go on ahead and come here while he talks with the moving company. I talked to him when I arrived here and he said that he should be here within half an hour."

 _"It would make sense for a woman of your beauty to be married,"_ thought Francine. Looking at the large house her thought continues as she marvels at the beauty, _"_ _E_ _specially to a wealthy man."_

Looking at the two Smiths, Tanqueray answered Hayley's other question. "And as for what I do, I used to work as my husband secretary and assistant."

"It must be nice working for your husband," Francine said.

"There are some perks, but at first it causes some problems. Working as my husband personal assistant is something that is desired at work and when other people, especially other women, hear that I'm married to him, they think that the only reason why I got the job is because I'm married to him."

"That's typical, women feel that they must target other women because they don't get what they want. If they would just work harder than they would get farther along in their career," scoffed Hayley in disgust.

"I completely understand you, when I showed them that I wasn't just the boss' wife and helped them improve their jobs they all apologize for all the things they said behind my back. We even tried to become friend, but I could tell they had a hidden agenda."

"I'm afraid to cut this short but we really must be going. I was wondering though, are you and your husband going to be free later today?" asked Francine.

"Well, when my husband arrives here we will start unpacking things needed for the bedroom for today, so we'll pretty be much free after that. Why?"

"I want to invite you both over for dinner at my house as a way to get to know you both."

"I'll tell my husband when he arrives," Tanqueray said. "At what time do you want us over?"

Thinking for a moment Francine finally replied, "If you are done before or around 6:00 then it will be perfectly fine."

Securing her purse onto her shoulder Tanqueray replies, "Then we'll be there at 6:00."

Waving goodbye to Tanqueray as she walked to her front door, Hayley and Francine left her to her business. As they were walking back to their house they were having a conversation of their own with each other.

"That went better than I expected."

"Totally, when we found out that she's married I immediately thought that she was one of those dumb bimbo trophy wives. I had actual thought that she might be one of those conceded wives who walk around as if they own the world." Hayley then smiled, "It's nice to know that a women can have her own career even though she's married to someone who's rich. I guess you can't judge every rich wife after all."

"I wonder who her husband is though. Do you think he's handsome?" Francine asks as they reach Stan. Still seeing him standing there with that stupid look on his face made Francine more upset. Reaching for his ear she started pulling on it as she and Hayley continue walking towards their house.

"Ow ow ow ow," Stan screamed out in pain. "Francine you're hurting my ear, let go, let go!"

Not paying attention to her husband's pleas Francine continues talking with her daughter.

"I'm not sure mom, but I hope he's like Tanqueray and not one of those guys who flaunts his money around."

"Let me go Francine," Stan ranted as he flings his arms around. The way she was twisting his ear was hurting him.

"I guess we'll have to see at dinner." Opening the door Hayley enters first, followed by Francine who is still pulling and twisting on Stan's ear.

* * *

Standing in front of the entire family in the living room, Stan had decided on having a family meeting for the upcoming dinner.

"Since Francine doesn't want to do her American duty and wear a wire, I've come up with a different plan. During the dinner we are to gain their trust as a family so that they will tell us their terrorist plot." Walking back and forth, Stan tried to think of what to tell everyone what their roles were.

Coming to a complete stop he stood right in front of his only son. "Steve, I want you on your best behavior during dinner, I don't want you to talk about any of your crap or cause any unnecessary distractions."

"But dad I can be useful. I can use my smooth talking skills to seduce the neighbor's wife into telling me all their secrets," Steve pleaded. The female neighbor is hot and he really wanted to take his shot at her and hopefully lose his virginity to her.

"I'm serious here Steve, a nerd like you could never in a million years seduce a gorgeous woman like that. I bet you wouldn't even know what to do with a woman of that caliber. Only a real man would know what to do with a woman like that," Stan said crushing Steve's manhood and self of steam.

"Stay with the plan and just act friendly, nothing else." Stan didn't even care that he just hurt his only son's feelings.

"Stan! you can't just say something like that to our son," chastised Francine as she tries to comfort Steve. Although a part of her is upset that her son wanted to seduce their new neighbor, he is still her son and it's up to her to comfort him.

"That's exactly what I mean Francine. How can he expect to be treated as a man if a few words make him act like that? He needs to man up."

"Burn," said the resident alien before taking a sip of his wine. Stan's antics always seems to amuse him, and he'll have a VIP seat for the next one.

"But Stan…." Francine tried to stay, but was interrupted by her husband.

"But nothing Francine, you need to stop babying the boy so he can start acting like a man." Pacing back in forth again Stan tried to remember what he was going to say before Steve interrupted him. "That's right, Hayley I want you to keep all your environment and hippie crap none existent. I don't want you to bore them to death and make us seem look like a boring family."

Crossing her arms together Hayley said, "I'll say whatever I want to dad. This may be a shock to you, but it's possible that the neighbors' wife and I may have somethings in common."

"Stop speaking lies Hayley, why would terrorist care about the environment?" He really didn't need his hippie of a daughter to start telling herself lies that may ruin his brilliant plan. Not only is his future riding on 'exposing' the male neighbor of his evil plans, but so was America's safety. And if the man's wife wanted to 'thank' him for his service, who was he to deny her.

"Super burn," Roger says again. Today was a great day for him, he got his wine and an entertainment.

"Shut up Roger!" Stan and Hayley said simultaneously.

"Just keep your hippie thoughts to yourself," Stan told Hayley. Ignoring the look that Hayley is giving him Stan now turns his attention to Roger.

"And you Roger, I don't want you anywhere near them during the dinner. With you being there you'll cause too much distraction and it will make us look bad."

"Come on Stan, you know without me being there then that dinner of yours will be boring," Roger tries to argue. He just got a new costume and he was hoping to show it off during the dinner.

"No Roger! If I see you or you in any of your other costumes downstairs I'll make sure that you regret it," Stan said in a clear warning. "Do you understand?"

"You're going to need me Stan," Roger tried to argue.

"I said do you understand?" Stan question again while this time glaring at Roger.

Sipping his wine first, Roger then said, "Fine."

Thinking that he toke care of anyone who could ruin his plan, Stan said, "Good, they will be here in a few minutes so I want everyone presentable."

Feeling left out Klaus ask, "What about me Stan?"

"Oh I forgot about you Klaus, you'll be with Roger and making sure that he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Alright Stan," saluted the goldfish.

"Now I want everybody to go and get ready." Getting up everyone left, leaving Stan and Francine the only ones in the living room. Upset by the way her husband has been acting Francine stood up and stopped Stan from leaving the living room and gave him the best glare that she could and placed her hands on her hips.

"Stan, I really need you to stop acting as if everyone we meet is a terrorist. This is our first chance to make a good impression on our new neighbors and I don't want you to mess it up."

Stan was getting tired of his wife of not supporting him when he's trying to safe not only them but America. "Look Francine…."

"No you look Stan, I have no friends in our neighborhood because you keep driving them away from us. This is my one chance to be friends with someone and you will not be ruining this for me, do you understand me?"

"Look…."

"I said do you understand me Stan?" Francine said forcefully as she has her hands on her hips.

Scared of his wife's glare Stan wisely nodded his head. "I understand."

"Good, now I want you to march upstairs mister and put on some nice clothes. When the neighbors arrive I want you to be on your best behavior and don't say anything that will cause a bad impression of us."

Pointing her fingers to the stairs Francine watch as a reluctant Stan marches upstairs with his head down. When he was out of view she signed and followed him upstairs to their room to make sure that he didn't try to wear anything that might make the new neighbors distance themselves from them. God help Stan if he causes her to lose another friend.

* * *

 **Smith's House**

Making sure that everyone looks presentable, Francine stood in front of her family while her back was facing the door. "Alright everyone, they will be here any second now and I want you all to be on your best behavior." Looking at Stan she says, "That goes double for you Stan. I don't want to hear any comments about terrorist or any other accusation."

Bring his hand to his chest Stan said, "I promise you Francine I'll be on my best behavior throughout the whole dinner." Though his mouth said it his mind is a different matter. He would stop at nothing to prove that they are terrorist, or at least the husband, and if he has to ruin his wife's dinner then so be it.

"Yah right," Hayley commented, not believing her father. Her father is the type of person that likes to make promises, but usually ends up breaking them in no time. She wouldn't even be surprise when he eventually does break this one, in fact she's timing him to see how long before he breaks it.

Fixing Steve's tie, Francine looks at Stan. "I'm serious Stan, best behavior or else you're sleeping on the couch for a month."

"Mom you're choking me," choked out Steve as his mom kept on tightening the tie a little too much around his small neck.

Realizing that she's choking her son Francine quickly loosen the tie and letting him breathe some air.

"I'm sorry Steve." Patting his suit she made sure that it has no wrinkles.

"I'm telling you Francine, I'll be on my best behavior. I'm a man of my word," Stan said trying to convince her that he wasn't up to no good so she didn't suspect anything.

DING DONG

Hearing the doorbell Francine head whipped towards the door.

DING DONG

"They're here," a frantic Francine said as she straightened up her dress. "Now when I open the door I want everyone to greet them as a family." Walking to the door Francine open it and is welcome by the sight of her new neighbors.

Tanqueray is wearing a pink dress that shows off some decent amount of cleavage with matching heels. Next to her is a handsome Japanese man.

Tanqueray's husband is a handsome man with spiky blonde hair that forms two bangs to the side of his face. The blonde man also seems to be taller than Stan by a couple of inches. He has sky blue eyes and six faded whisker marks, three on each side of his cheeks. His pure white glistening smile made him look more handsome. He wore a suit that looked very expensive with a watch on his left wrist, while his right hand is holding a bottle of wine.

 _"He's hot,"_ thought Hayley and Francine as they have a blush on their face.

Stepping forward the man smiled, "Hello, I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I'm pretty sure you've met my lovely wife Tanqueray earlier today."

Hearing the name Hayley started to wonder, _"Where have I heard that name before?"_

"H-H-H" Francine try to reply but is having difficulty. Calming herself down Francine finally replies, "Hello I'm Francine Smith. Please come in."

Letting his wife walk inside first Naruto followed after her into the house. "This is for you," Naruto said handing Francine the wine. "This is 130 year old wine. One of the best and oldest wines in my collection."

 _"130 year old wine,"_ Francine thought in awe. The most expensive wine she has ever tasted were the wine from the expensive restaurants that Stan no longer takes her to, and only then the restaurants oldest wine were no older than 30 years old.

Marveling at the expensive wine Francine says, "Thank you."

"It's alright, I read that in some customs the guest brings wine to the host as a sign of friendship," Naruto said while taking off his coat.

Stepping forward Hayley introduce herself as her mother takes Naruto coat to hang it. "Hello, I'm Hayley Smith. This is my younger brother Steve," Hayley said pointing to her brother. "My dad Stan," Stan coming up to give Naruto a firm handshake. "And you just met my mother Francine Smith."

"It's nice to meet you all," greeted Naruto. "I hope we're not late."

"No you're right on time," Hayley replied. She still couldn't help but marvel at how handsome Naruto is. Tanqueray looks even more beautiful compared to earlier.

While Steve is admiring Tanqueray with lust, Stan is sizing up Naruto. Naruto seeing this asks, "May I help you Stan?"

"It's just that I expected Tanqueray husband to be an older man." Although he said that he was thinking something completely different, _"And not Japanese."_

Not knowing what Stan was thinking, a smiling Naruto said, "It's alright, I actually get that a lot. Even though I do look young Stan, that doesn't mean I'm not mature. I've had many people come up to me and tell me that I am far more mature for someone in my age group."

Not wanting Stan to make a fool of himself, and blowing her chance of making new friends, as well as get Steve to stop looking at Tanqueray, Francine ushers everyone into the kitchen/dining room. "Right this way everyone, dinner is already on the table."

Following Francine to the kitchen/dining room everyone took their seat. Stan sat at one end of the table with Hayley sitting to his right while Francine is sitting to his left. Francine placed Steve right next to Tanqueray so he wouldn't use the opportunity to stare at her cleavage from across the table. At the other end of the table is Naruto who is sitting next to his wife.

* * *

 **Smith's Kitchen/Dining Room**

Eating the dinner that Francine had prepared for them made Tanqueray and her husband couldn't believe hoe delicious it taste. Tanqueray thought that it was nice that their new neighbor went out of their way to make something delicious for them to eat.

"I must say Francine, you made a delicious dinner," Tanqueray said after tasting her steak.

"Thank you Tanqueray, I worked hard to prepare the dinner for everyone," Francine said with pride. Tanqueray enjoying the dinner filled her with pride, especially because everything was going fine. She's also thankful that they hadn't noticed that her son would take a sneak peek at Tanqueray's chest every now and then.

Putting her fork down Hayley turn towards the husband and asks, "Naruto, are you perhaps the famous Naruto who became the richest man of someone around your age group."

"Hayley! That's not appropriate dinner conversation," Francine told her daughter. She didn't want her daughter to cause any trouble for them, but really for her.

"It's alright Francine, and yes Hayley I am that Naruto," Naruto said before putting some steak inside his mouth.

Clenching his fist under the table Stan thought, _"Damn Japanese terrorist stealing all the great American ideas."_

In awe Hayley said, "Amazing, I've always wanted to meet you."

"What's so special about him anyways, he looks like a normal guy with a hot wife," Steve said. To him the male wasn't all that, he actually thought that he looks better than him.

Not likely the comment that her son made Francine kicked him under the table to get him to be quite. "Ow! Who kicked me?"

"I can't believe you don't know who he is Steve! I would've thought that a nerd like you would know all about him." Hayley said. "Naruto is a self-made millionaire, almost a billionaire, whose global company, UzuTech, is famous for their advance technology in cellphones, games, energy, and anything else electronic." She couldn't believe that she's sitting with a man she admired. "Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"He's trying to eat Hayley, wait until later," Francine said.

Not seeing anything wrong with Hayley questioning him, Naruto faces Francine. "It's okay Francine I don't mind." Then he turns to Hayley, "Go ahead."

"I'm not one to take whatever the news say as facts, but I want to know if what they say about you dropping out of high school true and then going off on your own to start your own business at a young age."

"Well that particular information is true. When my parents died in a car accident when I was very young the city had put in an orphanage. I didn't particular liked it since I felt that it was destroying my creativity. The orphanage that I grew up in wasn't in the best condition and the other kids were not the best kids to hang out with, so I planned to get out of there early."

After taking a sip out of his drink Naruto continues. "So I started to excel in elementary and middle school. When the teachers saw that I was far more advanced than the other students they allowed me to skip a grade. This actually continued until I was in the eighth grade, even though if I was a normal student I would've been in the fifth grade."

"After that is when you dropped out of school right?" seeing him nod Hayley continues. "So when did you start your business?"

"Well I actually started planning sometime during my sixth or seventh grade. I thought that I could create a better cellphone then the other companies, so I started planning my own. I managed to finish the design and how it would work towards the end of the eighth grade, and decided that if my cellphone could make me famous then it would not be necessary for me to stay in school, so I dropped out. I tried to pitch my ideas to some well-known businessmen , but they all rejected my idea without even letting me show them how the cellphone works, they all thought that it would be a bad idea to invest in a kid that didn't even stay in high school long enough to make it to the eleventh grade. When I couldn't get the big businesses owners help, I went to the small business owners to help me with my business."

Getting into the story Hayley ask, "Did they help you?"

Running his hand through his spikey hair Naruto answers Hayley question. "Sadly no, but I'm actually glad none of them helped me."

While Naruto was telling his story, Stan's had managed to sneak a recorder in his outfit that he managed to pass Francine. Using the mic he started to record everything to study for any terrorist plots or code. _"Come on tell me all of your terrorist plots, I don't need to know about your boring life story."_

"Anyways with nobody to help me I took my chances with the lottery, although I didn't expect any real chance of winning. When I won the lottery I was actually surprised, with the money I had invested half the money into my business idea and invested the other half in other things that would make me quick money." Naruto could tell that the Smiths were really intersected in his story, especially Stan for some reason.

"Within eight months I had manage to start my business, and within thirteen months it became a well-known business within the city. After I started making enormous profits I decided to expand the company into different branches and then went global."

"Wow, I wonder if I should quit school and try to start my own company," Steve said while imagining himself swimming in a pool of money with beautiful women.

"Don't be stupid Steve, what can you even do?" insulted Stan.

"You shouldn't be hard on him Stan for wanting to own his own business." Turning to Steve Naruto told him, "And Steve you can't just say you want to own your own business just so you can quit school and become famous. Let tell me tell you a secret, most people who started their own business and became rich had already started planning their business ideas while they were still in school, and met people to back them up while staying in school. Don't forget that about 60% of people who have ideas fail to even start their business. The reason why I got lucky is because I managed to win the lottery, if I didn't win I would have likely gone straight back to school."

Not listening to Naruto's advice Steve head was swimming with all sorts of crazy fantasies. In his head he saw himself with Tanqueray and supermodels at his side while his poor father, mother and sister are begging on their knees for some money.

Snapping out of his daydream Steve said, "Mom, dad I want to quit school."

"No Steve." Francine said. While she loves Steve, she had to dismiss his idea because she's his mother, there was nothing special about him and he'd likely fail at whatever he tries to do. The best chance he'd have to even support himself is if he at least complete high school. She can't see Stan letting Steve staying in the house with them when he's a grown man.

"Let the boy quit school Francine, when he fails he'll just go back to school as a failure. There's no harm in that." Stan said. Wanting to get a reaction out of Naruto he turns to his wife and asked her an offending question. "Tanqueray I read somewhere that you used to be a prostitute before you became a stripper, is that true."

"STAN/DAD!" Francine and Hayley yell at once. They couldn't believe he would as their guest a question like that.

"It's alright Hayley, Francine." Tanqueray calmed them down. Seeing her husband upset she gently laid her hands onto his to calm him down. "It's alright dear I'm not ashamed of my past, especially when it is the reason why I met you in the first place."

Calming himself down because of his wife's words, Naruto said "I know but I hate it when people bring it up, it's the reason why other people start treating you differently."

Happy by her husband words brought a smile to her face. "Thank you honey but it's okay, I can handle myself."

"If you don't mind can you tell us about it?" questioned Hayley. She would never have thought a rich Japanese man would marry someone who used to be a prostitute or stripper. Sure they would sleep with them, but never outright marry them. That made her want to know more about them.

"You don't have to if it makes you feel uncomfortable," Francine said. Although she said that a large part of her wanted to know more about Tanqueray.

"I don't mind," Tanqueray said with a smile. "My mother had left me and my father when I was about two years old, and my dad had a difficult time raising me all by himself. As I got older my dad had an even harder time raising me, and things were getting even more difficult when food and other items got expensive. Eventually he started drinking and getting loans from all sort of dangerous peoples. When I hit puberty my father got abusive towards me, and things got even worse when he forced me into prostitution to pay back all of his loans. When I finally did pay them all back I decided to drop out of high school because of all the rumors spreading about me and ran away from home and became a stripper to support myself."

"That's so sad," Hayley said. She couldn't believe a father would actually do that to his own daughter. Although she wasn't close to her father when she knew that he wouldn't force her to become a prostitute.

"Anyways I've been stripping for a couple of years then at a nice club that paid me well. When I was about 25, a couple of my normal customers wanted more from me than just dancing for them in revealing clothing and decided to ambush me to have their way with me. The last thing I saw before I was knocked out was one of them holding something in his hand while his friend hit me from behind. When I finally did regained consciousness I found out that I was in Naruto's house, in his bed, while he was tending to my injuries."

Looking at her husband Tanqueray ask, "We met when you were 18, right Darling?"

"That's about right, at that age my business was starting to become a huge hit. When I saw those guys following you around I knew they were up no good so I follow them. When one of them had attacked you I managed sneak behind him and attacked him with the rest of his accomplice. After I've taken care of them I saw that you were bleeding from where he had struck you, not wanting you to lose too much blood I drove you to my house, but not before calling the police on your attackers."

"And I'm still thankful to this day that you went out of your way and helped me. Not a lot of people would've done what you did in the kindest of your heart," Tanqueray said while massaging her husband hands and giving him a smile that was filled with love and adoration.

"Anyways while Naruto was taking care of me we started to get to know each other. When he heard about my situation he wanted to help me even though I told him that I was alright, but he somehow talked me into letting him help me."

Naruto than toke over the story. "Wanting to help her I used some of my businesses profits and started a program to help women in her situation. The program had provided them with food and shelter to get their lives together. As the program started to become successful and more women were coming in, I provided all the women who wanted to go back to school enough money to go back, and made sure to keep track of their progress. I even provided them with some tutors to help them out."

"Seeing what Naruto was doing for me and the other women I had slowly started to fall in love with him because of his kindness, him being handsome also helped," Tanqueray chuckled at the last part. "Of course because of who I was and what I did I didn't have the courage to ask him out on a date, especially since I was 26 and he was still 18 at that time. Luckily for me one of my female friends had talked me into asking him out. When I finally did have the courage to ask him out he told me no since a lot of women have been asking him out since his company started making a lot of profits and he became weary about dating any women he wasn't very familiar with."

Having the need to put in his two cent Naruto said, "While I did say no I also did say that I wanted us to get to know each other as friends before we started dating. We did spend weeks with each other just as friends until I had finally fell in love with you and asked you out."

"Of course you did honey," Tanqueray said patting Naruto's cheek. "How could you not fall in love with me? Anyways because of my previous lifestyle, and my age, I had to convince Naruto to keep our relationship a secret from the public eyes and ears because I didn't want him to lose business. Within six months of our relationship this fool did something stupid."

"I wouldn't call me getting down on one knee and asking you to marry me in the most expensive restaurant in the city stupid," Naruto pouted.

"We're just lucky that you didn't lose your business because of me or else I would have never forgiven myself," Tanqueray reminded. "You're also lucky I said yes."

Remembering something funny Naruto said, "Well a part of me almost regret asking you when you went all bridezilla on me weeks before our wedding. I swore you were trying to drive me crazy before we married."

"I did make it up to you on our honeymoon though," Tanqueray said before leaning in and stealing a kiss from her husband.

"Ah that's sweet," Francine awed at the lovely scene in front of her. Looking at Stan she asked, "Why can't you be romantic like that Stan?"

Pretending that he didn't hear her Stan said nothing.

Putting his hand on her lap under the table Naruto said, "That, you did."

"That's a romantic story, so why did you decide to move into this neighborhood?" Francine questioned the married couple.

"Well I wanted to start off fresh, as well as create my own baking company. When I researched places that would be a good location for my business I found Langley Falls, and thought that it would be best to move here," Tanqueray explains. "Especially since people wouldn't want to come to my store when it opened in our previous city with giving it some negative critique."

"I've always wanted to start my own baking business, but Stan wouldn't give me the money to start it," Francine said while Steve thought that nobody knew what he kept staring at.

Trying to give Francine an opportunity, Tanqueray said, "We'll if you're ever interested I could always use a partner."

"Thank you for the offer," Francine smiled at the offer. "I'll think about it and get back to you."

"Come on Francine you have better things to go than work in a baking shop," Stan said. He didn't feel like spending his hard earned money on his wife stupid dream of having a baking shop. If she wasn't in the house than who would do the housework? He sure wasn't. Steve is useless and he didn't trust Hayley with giving her control over the house.

"Come on dad why can't you be supportive to mom's dream?"

"Because it's stupid Hayley, you're moms job is here working in the house."

Upset by what Stan just said Tanqueray spoke up. "That's pretty insensitive Stan, you can't expect your wife to just be a stay at home mom while you go out and do what you like."

"Tanqueray is right dad, mom should have a life of her own," argued Hayley. While she isn't as close to her mother because Francine doesn't approve of a lot of her choices, like when she took her relationship into the final level with Jeff, that didn't mean that she doesn't care about her wellbeing. What her father is doing is suppressing a woman's rights, and for someone who fights for women's rights she has to fight for her mother's rights.

Putting his foot down Stan said, "Your mom is not getting a job and that's final." Looking at the Uzumakis said also said, "And you stop filling my wife's head with terrorist ideas."

About to get up and attack Stan for his comment Tanqueray had to hold onto Naruto's hand to keep him from doing so.

"STAN/DAD!" the only female Smiths said at once.

Calming himself down Naruto said to everyone but Stan, "Thank you for having me and my wife over for dinner. Although the dinner was wonderful, until Stan made his comments, we must be leaving." Holding his hand out to his wife he helped her stand up, while unintentionally giving Steve a great view of her ass.

Wanting to say something Francine found out that she couldn't think of anything to say to get them to stay so she settled for glaring at her husband.

Getting up as well Hayley glared at her father before turning to the married couple. "I'll help you out."

"Thank you Hayley," thanked Naruto. Walking to the front door Hayley gave Naruto his suit back just as Francine came to see them leave.

"I'm sorry for the way Stan behaved during dinner," Francine apologized on behave of her idiotic and paranoid husband.

Not wanting Francine to think that the dinner was her fault Tanqueray said, "It's alright Francine, but I don't think we can hang around him if he continues to act like that."

Sad at the loss of gaining a new friend Francine just said, "I understand."

"But that doesn't we can't be friends with you and Hayley. While your husband is rude and your son seems to be a pervert, by the way he kept looking at my wife, that doesn't affect the way we see you and your daughter."

Almost bursting into tears Francine says, "Thank you very much."

"It's no problem, listen Francine, I'm planning on opening my baking shop in a few days, how about I pick you and Hayley up to show you around the store?"

"We would love that," Hayley said speaking for her mother as well. She was hoping that with her hanging out with Tanqueray she would stand up for herself and make Stan take her seriously.

"Thank you again for the dinner." Turning to Hayley, Naruto asks, "I've got some of my companies new phones at my house, would you by any chance want one, you too Francine."

"We won't want to impose," the eldest Smith tried to deny.

"You wouldn't be imposing at all, think of it as a gift for the wonderful dinner you made for us."

"If you insist, then we'll take it."

Waving goodbye they watch as the couple left their sidewalk and headed towards their own house. When they saw them enter their home did Francine finally closed their front door.

* * *

 **Naruto's and Tanqueray's House**

An angry Naruto walked inside the bedroom and started angrily taking his clothes off. "I can't believe that man." getting his coat off first he threw into on the floor and then started yanking on his tie.

"It's alright dear. Just ignore him and focus on the positive aspect of the dinner" Tanqueray said from the bathroom.

"I just can't, I don't really care what he thinks of me but he should at least have the decency to keep his thoughts to himself," Naruto said as he sat on the bed and took off his pants. "I can't believe I didn't believe the other neighbors when they said that Stan is excessive bout his terrorist paranoia. I'm starting to feel sorry for Francine for being married to a man like that, it make sense as to why she doesn't have many friends within the neighborhood with Stan around."

"That's why I plan to get to know her. Francine is a magnificent woman and being with Stan seems to have destroyed her self-worth. Look at her dreams to open her own store, an ambitious woman would have found a way to try to start her own business even if her husband would not support her, but from I got from Francine has only ask Stan for money and that's it. I'm hoping that by spending some time with me she will get the will to fight for what she believes."

"I hope so. She looks like someone who really needs a friend in her life."

"I have to admit that I didn't think that Francine would be that beautiful though. It makes me question how they even got together."

"While Francine is indeed beautiful she can't help a candle to your beauty," Naruto complimented his wife.

"Are you sure about that?"

Hearing his wife Naruto looks toward the bathroom and saw his wife leaning on the bathroom door looking sexy with no clothes.

Enticed by his wife's appearance all Naruto could say is, "Oh I'm sure." Walking over to him Tanqueray put her arms around him and kissed him on the lips as they departed for a brief moment.

 **LEMON BEGINS**

Naruto smiled back at Tanqueray as she straddled him with her plump ass resting on his lap and placed her hands on his toned chest and the brunette hair beauty licked her lips before crushing her lips to Naruto's in a passionate kiss once again. Tanqueray moaned in absolute bliss as they were kissing,

Naruto had flipped Tanqueray over onto her back and gripped her breasts. The blonde groped the more than ample orbs and rubbed his fingers on the spaces of them. The former stripper eyes sparkled with lust as Naruto played with them and caressed them. She seductively chuckled as he rubbed her mounds together and sank his fingers into the mounds.

Naruto then gripped Tanqueray's tits and tweaked them with his thumbs and fingers. She smiled as he rubbed his fingertips on them and twisted them. A blush came on Tanqueray's beautiful face as Naruto played with her nipples and held them together.

Naruto teased them until they became hardened with excitement and he proceeded to plant his mouth on them. Tanqueray moaned as Naruto's teeth clamped down into her breasts and he ravenously suckled her nipples. Her bright brown eyes glistened with lust as her blonde lover's mouth worked on her mounds and he massaged them. His fingers rubbed them and he caressed the orbs. He then carefully bit into Tanqueray's tits and grinded his teeth on them.

She whimpered as he did so and she gripped the back of his head. Tanqueray's lust was rising to new heights with every grope and lick of her sensitive breasts and she only knew that this was just the beginning of their fun. He gnawed on them and his fingers massaged the ample spaces. Naruto took his mouth off Tanqueray's breasts and began licking her neck. Tanqueray lustfully purred while Naruto's tongue repeatedly brushed her neck and he groped the large orbs. He kneaded them and his palms remained on her breasts. Her luscious legs cringed and moved about with pleasure as Naruto took to nibbling on her neck.

He rubbed his canines on her neck and she lovingly trickled her fingers through his hair and closed her eyes in bliss as she rubbed her thighs together out of lustful arousal.

Naruto sensed Tanqueray's arousal and smirked to himself as he finished nibbling her neck; leaving behind a bright hickey. Starting with her throat, Naruto's tongue slid all the way down her body until his tongue thoroughly traced her folds and a moan escaped from her full kissable lips.

Focusing on her folds, Naruto licked them and brushed his fingers on her clit. He smiled as he wriggled his fingers on them and she whimpered. Tanqueray gripped the sheets tightly and her body squirmed with delight as Naruto teased her folds. Naruto's fingers prodded Tanqueray's clit and he rubbed his tongue on her entrance. She dug her fingers into the bed and moaned as Naruto's tongue slithered on her womanhood.

He licked the folds before swapping places with his fingers and drenching her clit with his tongue. He smoothly wiggled his fingers on her clit and she whimpered as his tongue swayed on her clit.

Tanqueray licked her lips at the sight of it and just the thought of taking in into her mouth before riding her lover's cock only made her wetter and even more excited and this worked perfectly for Naruto as it gave him more of her tasty juices to enjoy. Naruto's tongue rubbed on Tanqueray's entrance and soaked it. He opened her lower lips and licked his lips at the wet tunnels.

He moved closer and his tongue snaked into her soaked crevice. She mewled as Naruto's tongue wagged inside of her warmth and hungrily licked her wetness.

Naruto stroked his fingers on her folds and she moaned while he wiggled his tongue against her source of arousal. Tanqueray's brown eyes sparkled as Naruto's vigorous licking worked its way into her body and she moaned with delight.

Tanqueray moaned as he wiggled his fingers on her folds and removed his tongue from her to insert his fingers. He rubbed her inner walls and he reached up to squeeze one of her ample breasts. He kneaded the orb and doubled the pleasure Tanqueray felt, resulting in more wetness for him to taste once he was done fingering her. His fingers wriggled inside of Tanqueray's innards and his other hand groped her breast.

She licked her tits as she fondled her breast and Naruto smirked at the scene as he licked her clit. Naruto removed his fingers from her pussy and his tongue licked its way back into her warmth. He wriggled his tongue inside of her body and he stopped fingering her to cup her other mound.

He swayed his tongue inside of her wetness and she began licking Naruto's fingers as they played with her breasts and she savored the taste of her own sweet juices. That was undying music to Naruto's ears as his tongue traveled into Tanqueray's wetness as he helped her grope herself.

Naruto's tongue brushed against Tanqueray's walls and he buried his fingers in the sizeable orbs. He gripped both of the tits and pinched them as Tanqueray whimpered in sheer pleasure. His tongue wriggled inside of her tightness and her legs shivered as a result. Naruto caressed her breasts as he licked into her arousal and his tongue whacked her innards with inhuman speed.

His tongue buried itself in Tanqueray's tightness and she now grinned happily as her walls were rubbed against. Naruto yanked Tanqueray's tits forward before twisting them again and he wiggled his tongue into her and this caused her to finally reach her limit.

Naruto soon sat up and Tanqueray seductively crawled toward him, her eyes sparkling with absolute lust as she took his erection into her hand. She smiled at the size of it before she began to stroke his cock slowly and teasingly and Naruto groaned softly at her soft touch and she smirked as she teased his manhood.

"Tanqueray-hime, you're enjoying this a lot more than I thought." Naruto said and Tanqueray looked up at him with a smirk on her face before she gave his cock a quick and playful squeeze and Naruto moaned at this before Tanqueray placed her finger on his lips to silence him.

Tanqueray palmed Naruto's balls and bounced them about in her hand. He moaned at her skilled hands working over his cock as she pumped his manhood and trickled her fingers on his testicles. He lowly moaned as she stroked his erection and smiled at his moans. Naruto moaned as Tanqueray pulled on his hardness and licked her lips once more.

She moved closer and tenderly licked his balls. He shivered in pleasure as Tanqueray brushed her tongue on his testicles while bouncing them and she stroked his hardened cock.

She opened her mouth and Naruto watched as she placed it on his member while taking him as far down her throat as he would go, not even having any trouble with her gag reflex. The warmth of her mouth pleasured his length as he began to thrust forward and Tanqueray sucked it off while stroking it while she teasingly grazed her teeth on the sides of his shaft while moaning to stimulate him with her vocal chords.

Tanqueray bopped her head on his erection as he jetted it forward into her mouth before she got another naughty idea and she smirked before she squeezed her huge breasts together on his manhood.

Naruto felt as though his mind had gone completely blank and his eyes went white with ecstasy and he looked as though he had seen heaven itself. Tanqueray giggled at his pleased expression as she kneaded the orbs of flesh together on his member as he thrust into her ample cleavage and she stirred her tongue around his hardness.

Naruto pounded his erection into Tanqueray's jiggling breasts and she brushed her tongue on him. Her mouth drenched Naruto's cock before she took her mouth off it and resorted to teasingly flick her tongue on the head of his hardness.

Naruto moaned as Tanqueray blew on the head of his hilt and massaged it with her breasts. Naruto felt his erection begin to twitch inside of Tanqueray's ample bosom and he groaned. He groaned as Tanqueray's warm, ample mounds squeezed his cock and he closed his eyes as he finally reached his breaking point.

Tanqueray giggled as Naruto's powerful rounds of semen burst from his manhood and spurted onto her face. Naruto panted once he was done and Tanqueray licked the semen that was closest to her mouth. She smiled at the taste and wiped the rest of his release off of her lovely face to lick it off of her fingers.

The next moment Tanqueray was on her side with Naruto besides her setting them up in a spoons position. Tanqueray arched her leg in the air as Naruto slid himself inside of her. Naruto moaned from how hot and tight she was while Tanqueray did likewise from how big he was

Tanqueray's body rocked back and forth and her ample breasts jiggled with each thrust as Naruto began to relentlessly pound into her womanhood. Naruto's eyes rolled back into his head at how hot and tight she was on the inside as ponded into her curvaceous form while he held onto Tanqueray's leg while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close.

Naruto then began nibbling away at Tanqueray's tender neck as he had done earlier. With the pleasurable sensation of Naruto's teeth on her neck sending chills down her spine and the indescribable feeling of Naruto's throbbing cock crashing into her walls, his wife's entire face became covered in a crimson blush and her lust skyrocketed.

Naruto moaned with Tanqueray and sweat dripped from their bodies as he continued to send his manhood flying into her core and she moaned from the feeling of his throbbing cock pounding deeply into her pussy. Tanqueray gathered what little senses she had left to turn her head and slam her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

Tanqueray whimpered into the kiss as her lust continued to skyrocket from the combined feeling of Naruto's teasing of her ample breasts and the indescribable feeling of having her lower crevice pummeled into by the handsome whiskered blonde. She then decided to help raise her arousal further by using her left hand to finger her dripping wet pussy.

Tanqueray could feel her orgasm building thrust by delicious thrust and judging from the way he was moaning into the kiss she could tell he was getting close as well. she gripped her breasts with her right hand and began to help her blonde lover fondle them, making her insides tighten around his cock, all while continuing to use her left hand to finger her folds.

The combined efforts of the two lovers eventually paid off as Tanqueray's walls clenched around his cock a causing his member to spasm and paint her insides with his white seed. Tanqueray collapsed onto her back and Naruto collapsed beside her panting heavily and sweating profusely.

"Well that was fun Tanqueray-hime." Naruto said to the brown-eyed woman. Tanqueray straddled him backwards before she spread her legs and brought her womanhood closer to his erection. Tanqueray lifted herself over Naruto's cock and he gripped her waist to help her sink herself down began to thrust into her.

Naruto moaned as he thrust into the warms walls that smothered his cock and that it rubbed against and Tanqueray moaned while resting her ass on his lap and working her hips to grind his cock inside her thoroughly as it was sent thundering into her pussy.

Tanqueray's brown eyes were darkened with lust and she moaned loudly as Naruto pounded into the warm walls of flesh that smothered his member warmly. Tanqueray's deliciously plump ass smacked against Naruto's lap as his cock jetted into her core to keep her aroused and working her hips to grind the member pummeling into her hot walls.

Naruto moaned loudly as he held onto Tanqueray's waist while he thrust his cock forth into her wet womanhood that felt so tight on his length with his hands holding onto her sides before his hands moved to her stomach to make circles around it before finally moving his hands upward to once again begin to grope the female card mage's jiggling tits.

Naruto rubbed Tanqueray's tits together and he loved how warm and tender they felt in his palms while the brown hair beauty woman continued to buck her hips in response to all of this. Tanqueray tightly gripped the sheets of the bed and held onto them tightly while digging her nails into the mattress as Naruto's cock crashed into her tightening womanhood that grinded it with each movement of her hips.

Naruto and Tanqueray moaned loudly as he pounded into her one last time before her walls clamped down onto him once again time and pulled on his length once again causing it to fire another tidal wave of semen into her hungry womb. Tanqueray's face erupted into a lustful smile as their release poured out of her and trailed down Naruto's cock.

Not even a second after that a sweat-drenched Tanqueray was riding on Naruto's erection for the third time while facing him and she had her hands on his chest for good balance. Her face carried a truly lewd and lust-fueled smile as Naruto thrust into her inner tunnels and she moaned in total ecstasy.

Naruto watched as Tanqueray's ample breasts jiggled from the impact of his thrusts and moaned with her. She felt his hardness reaching the inside of her flat, toned stomach and her tightness grinded his rod. He held onto Tanqueray's hips as he rammed his hardness into her pussy and she worked her hips together. The brunette closed her eyes in pleasure as Naruto pounded his length into her core and he jerked his crotch upright.

Naruto pummeled his length upright into Tanqueray's pussy as she continued working her hips to grind it inside of her. Her breasts jiggled erratically as Naruto reached up and cupped them. They jiggled in his palm as he fondled them and caressed them gently. He bounced them in his hold and rubbed the pliable orbs together before bringing his face to her mounds and began to suckle them.

Naruto circled his tongue around her jiggling orbs and licked and tasted the delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock crashing into her pussy. Tanqueray held his head to her chest and stroked his hair as a mother nursing a newborn would do, something that, after they were done Tanqueray would likely be needing to do in the future.

Naruto continued to knead together and suckle Tanqueray's delicious tits while repeatedly sending his manhood thundering into her pussy. By now Tanqueray had completely lost all control of herself as something inside of her snapped and she was now screaming Naruto's name over and over again like a lewd whore begging him not to stop, and her screams of ecstasy were like music to his ears.

Naruto moaned with Tanqueray and her ass kept landing on his lap as he rammed his cock into her inner tunnels. The beautiful woman rode Naruto's length as it pummeled into her walls and she cupped his face and lustfully pressed her lips on his and their tongues violently clashed once again. Naruto still groped and teased Tanqueray's tits and sank his fingers into them as they jiggled in his hold.

"Are you calm now?" Tanqueray asked her husband as she felt that Naruto hardens did not go away. She could clearly see that his eyes were still filled with lust and wanting for her.

"I don't know," Naruto replied as he got closer to his wife's face. "How about you ask me later after we're done."

Their tongues licked into each other's mouths as their lips remained pressed together and Tanqueray shook her hips. Naruto drove his hardness into Tanqueray's warmth and she began to stroke his cheek. Naruto and Tanqueray closed their eyes as they lost themselves in lust and continued working their hips simultaneously. Tanqueray's thumbs stroked Naruto's cheek affectionately and tenderly touched his whiskers as they kissed and made out. She rolled her hips forward as Naruto's own hips shot upright and sent his cock pistoning into her fiery core.

The sweating couple moaned into each other's mouths as their release streamed out of Tanqueray's warmth and trailed down Naruto's cock before separating lips and Tanqueray lifted herself off Naruto and collapsed onto the bed in a ecstasy-filled haze.

 **LEMON ENDS**

* * *

 **Stan's and Francine's Bedroom**

"I can't believe you Stan," ranted Francine. The dinner had started off great until Stan had to open his big mouth and almost ruin everything. She was lucky that they overlooked Stan's comment and still wanted to be friends with her.

While Francine is ranting Stan is sitting in his chair with headphones on in only his underwear, while listening to the recording on his laptop from the dinner.

 _"Of course because of who I was and what I did I didn't have the courage to ask him out on a date, especially since I was 26 and he was 18….."_

"Come on I couldn't care about your life story, tell me about your terrorist plots," Stan said. Fast forwarding Stan listen carefully for anything suspicious.

 _"How could you not fall in love with me? Anyways because of my previous lifestyle, and my age, I had…"_ Not interested in what she is saying Stan pressed the fast forward button.

Seeing that Stan didn't listen to a thing she said, Francine walks up to him and grabbed the laptop and threw it on the floor as hard as she could. When the laptop hit the floor the screen and the keyboard dislodge. The screen cracked while there are keys on the floor.

Upset Stan yelled, "What are you doing Francine, you just destroyed the only evidence of their terrorist plots!"

"Have you been paying attention to anything I've been saying Stan?" Seeing the confused look on his face Francine got more upset. Walking to their bedroom she got Stan's pillow and threw it at him.

"You'll be sleeping on the couch for two months now."

"B-B-But Francine…"

"But nothing Stan! I am tired of you doing whatever you want without thinking of the consequences of your actions! You almost cost me a new friend today and I'm getting sick of letting you around unpunished." Pointing to the bedroom exit Francine said, "Now go downstairs and sleep on the couch."

About to open his mouth Stan quickly shut it and slowly left as Francine is still pointing at the door.

When Stan finally left the room Francine went into her wardrobe and found her sleeping gown. Putting it on she went to her lay on her bed and closed the lights to go to sleep. Covering herself with the cover she drifted into sleep.

* * *

 **If I'm able to obtain 35+ favorites and 35+ followers I will continue the story. I would like to also apologies to my betas for uploading the chapters this late. If I reach my goal I will be looking for another beta, if your interested or know someone PM me or leave a review.**


	2. Poll and Chapter 2 Preview

**Author Note: For the past day or so my beta and I have been discussing about the future of the story. After going through my idea he pointed out that instead of making the women in American Dad completely fall for Naruto within two or three chapters I should instead make it into just one long chapter, between 14K to 16K words. Until its decided I have uploaded the preview of chapter 2.**

 **That's why I'm letting the readers decided. Should I keep the story as it is change? If the story is changed, then there will be at least two through three lemons in every chapter while every chapter will feature a different girl joining the harem. As for Stan he'll show a more devilish side to him that will lead to him into being America's Most wanted after he does something horrible.**

 **If the 1** **st** **option is chosen, then I'll keep the story the same and upload the rest of the 2** **nd** **chapter.**

 **If the second option is changed them I will keep most of the first chapter the same, but will extend it to make it longer and show a connection between Naruto and Francine that only three people knew about and when Francine sister shows up will have a different blackmail.**

 **Check out the poll.**

 **Harem:** Naruto/Tanqueray/TBA

 **Bashing:** Stan/ Steve/Jeff

 **Beta** :

 **Previous:** _When Stan finally left the room Francine went into her wardrobe and found her sleeping gown. Putting it on she went to her lay on her bed and closed the lights to go to sleep. Covering herself with the cover she drifted into sleep._

 **Preview Episode 2: Spending Time Together**

A few days after the dinner with the Smiths family Naruto was currently driving his custom built solar power Lamborghini as he headed toward the direction of his new work place.

Two years before he and his wife moved into Langley Falls he had a construction company build the Langley Falls first main office building of his company within the city. Although there were numerous places within the city where different branches of his company exist, there wasn't a location where all of the branches could be found in one specific building.

Although the was building completed sometime a year ago and was making a generous amount profit he still wanted to personally hire someone who would be working with him, as well as watching over the building employees and the manage the profit that each branch were c.

The previous city that he lived in with his wife had a board of directors, but he had to disband it when they thought that he didn't know that they were bad mouthing his wife behind his back. When he was forced to disbanded the board he had to run over everything by himself, although there were times that his wife would've helped him when the workload became too unbearable for him. During the times that she wasn't able to help him he was forced to work late night, which also affected the moment of time that he spent with him buxom wife.

Finally arriving at the main building Naruto was greeted by the sight of a tall building with the name Langley Falls UzuTech Main Building in neon signs. Driving into the parking lot Naruto was able to find a parking spot, even though the parking lot were almost filled with other vehicle, and parked his vehicle in his own personal parking spot that also happened to be closes to the building's entrance.

Getting out of his car Naruto dusted his expensive suit off and turned the car's alarm system on and walked towards the building's entrance. Arriving inside the building Naruto was greeted by the sight and sound of numerous people walking in and out of many of the department stores. Even to the side of him were people even coming out of the food court with a bags of food in their hands, people talking on their cellphone and kids running in the building's play park area.

 **Smith's House**

Inside their modest house Hayley and Francine are waiting impatiently for Tanqueray to pick them up so that she could take them to the Langley Falls Supermall. With Stan off at work doing whatever his boss was having him complete and Steve at school, that left Francine and Hayley as the only ones within the house.

"It must be nice to finally have the opportunity to go out with someone else besides dad and Steve, right mom?" Hayley asked her mother as she looked outside the window to see if Tanqueray arrived yet.

She was herself was excited about the opportunity to finally have someone else to talk to about the environment. With no one else in her family really caring about her environmental belief, although her mother had tried to share her interest but it didn't work out, it was a breath of fresh air to finally have someone she can discuss things with.

Signing in disappointment Francine settled down. "You have no idea Hayley. This is the first time in a very long time that I have a friend to go somewhere with. I've actually missed having friends to hang out with and do things."

"It couldn't have been that long since you've last been out with someone else mom," Hayley said. To her it wasn't possible for someone who's in her 40s to not have any friends to hang out with instead of staying home all day and doing nothing but house work. Hell, even though her mother was in her 40s she still has the appearance of a younger woman, she wouldn't be surprised if men still hit to her.

"Trust me Hayley, it has been a long time. With the way your father had been scaring off all my potential friends and the neighbors, I haven't had the chance to make friends with anyone," Francine revealed. "While the other neighbors don't hate us, they despise your father. He's made it his mission to making sure that all type of interaction between us are difficult to both sides. They're even afraid of getting close to me when Stan could easily make their lives miserable."

"I completely understand where they're coming from mom. It's kind of like my relationship with Jeff. He's been making it difficult for me to make any new friends and the ones that I have now had started to distance themselves from me." Although a part of her care about her husband, another portion of her realized that she made a mistake in marrying him. She had realized with in a week into their marriage that she shouldn't had married him to upset her father.

"I love you Hayley but I never understood why you marry him. You're such a smart girl, you must have realized that he's going nowhere with his life and he'll just end up dragging you down with him the more that you two stay marry."

"I know that mom but every time I want to divorce that idiot dad does something to piss me off and I decide to say with Jeff to piss him off," Hayley confessed as she looked through the window drapes. "I mean the only reason why our relationship even lasted this far was because dad doesn't like him, and the longer I'm with him the madder dad is."

"That type of relationship isn't healthy Hayley. While I sort of understand that you want to make your dad angry, you are also destroying your life. I'm afraid that one day you'll meet the man of your dreams but you won't notice him because you're too busy making you're…."

HONK HONK

Getting up Francine walked to where Hayley was standing and looked out the window as well. Outside was Tanqueray inside her a light pink Hummer while the passenger side window was rolled down opened.

Yelling from her car Tanqueray shouted, "Come on you two."

 **Langley Falls UzuTech**

Inside his office Naruto was interviewing a stoner with very little facial hair above his upper lip with a small beard. He has a fishing hat on that was covering his hair, which is the same color as pale yellow, and has a green opened shirt over a white T-shirt. He even has the hint of pot on his clothes.

"So why should I hire you Mr. Jeff Fischer?" Naruto asked the pot head. Although he wanted to throw the pot head out of his office a part of him, a very small part, wanted to at least give him a second chance to impress him.

Even though he's willing to give him a chance that doesn't mean he'll hire him as someone who would be in charge of others. The way that he's dressed for a job interview, one where he will have a lot of responsibilities, already showed him that he doesn't take things seriously.

"Because I'm right for the job Mr. N," Jeff calmly replied as if it was an acceptable answer. To him he didn't see any reason as to why he shouldn't get the job. He has a great van and he's a funny person. In his mind he's the perfect person for the job.

He was also hopping that by getting the job that he could finally buy a house for him and Hayley to live in. in his mind he saw himself sitting on a couch with pot in his hand and getting high as he enjoys himself while Hayley is off at school. He could even use the rest of the money to remodel his van and store all his pot, shoot why not have another van that's just for joy ride.

"First of all Mr. Fischer you can't call me Mr. N, please call me either Mr. Uzumaki or Mr. Namikazi and nothing else," Naruto reprimand the idiot. "And second of all, just because you say you're right for the job does not make it an acceptable answer. I want a real answer."

Opening the folder that Jeff brought in with him for the interview Naruto showed him what is inside. It wasn't any surprised that the folder was lacking key papers that were needed for the interview.

With a deadpan expression on his face Naruto looked at the lazy teen. "Do you know what's inside this folder Mr. Fischer?"

Looking confused all Jeff said is, "Um nothing." He didn't see what he was looking at. All he saw was the folder that he brought with him for the interview.

"That's right nothing. You and everyone else that came here for the position as my personal assistant were told, and emailed, that you were to bring certain important documents. You were supposed to bring a birth certificate, contact information, and a resume. That's it, other information could also be brought if you thought that it could increase your chances. Three things that you were supposed to bring and you didn't even bring one," Naruto said. "You couldn't even follow simple direction, you didn't dress approately for the interview. So please tell me again as to why I should hire you?"

After hearing all of Naruto observation the only thing that Jeff could say is, "Um."

Hearing the boy sounding like a lost cause forced Naruto to rub his forehead when he felt a headache coming. After soothing his headache Naruto pointed at the door. "Please leave Mr. Fischer. Normally I would tell the people who came here for the interview that I would call them back to inform them whether I hired the person or not, but in your case you're a different case. I will do both of us a favor and let you know that I'm not hiring you so you don't get your hope up."

Depressed all Jeff did was slowly nod his head as he got up from the seat and left quietly left the office. Naruto witnessing this just shake his head in disappointment. He actually wanted to see if the kid would try to persuade him to hire him, it looks like the kid really is a big disappointment after all.

" _He didn't even fight for the job, someone like him won't get far in life. I hope he's not married because there is no way a guy like that can ever support a woman."_

After gathering his thought Naruto yelled out, "Next person please."

Hearing footstep coming towards his office Naruto was surprised that the final person was a Japanese descent woman whose black hair reaches to her chin. The woman walked inside his office with the confident of a proud woman. She wore a green sleeve dress that hugs her curves. The woman's dress made her D-cup size breast appears bigger than it is, in the chest area is an opening that is showing some of her cleavage. Around her waist is a belt that it acting as a decoration. Around her neck is a bead necklace that is the same color as her dress and the two bracelet on her left hand.

Bowing her head, the woman said, "Hello Mr. Uzumaki, my name is Kimiko Yoshida and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Standing up as well Naruto returns the gesture. "Hello Mrs. Yoshida, it's a pleasure to meet you as well." Gesturing to the chair he says, "Please have a seat so we may begin the interview."

After taking her seat Kimiko handed Naruto her file to look over. Going through Kimiko's file Naruto was impressed by what he saw. Like everyone before her, except Jeff, she had all the required documents, and was dressed in a professional manner. Taking a look at her resume a little bit closer he was both impress and worried about what he was seeing.

"I must say Mrs. Yoshida, I am impress with what I'm seeing. Out of everyone that came here today for the job position you are by far have the most impressive resume. All the jobs that you previous had, you seem to had quickly risen to the position of manager within a short matter of time," Naruto examined as he closed her folder as he observed at her. "If I may ask, why did you had to leave your manager position after a short amount of time?"

Thankful Kimiko was expecting something like that and had an answer waiting. "I don't mean to place the blame on anyone, but my son's friend father has this crazy idea that I'm a terrorist and I was using my position as manager to create some secret terrorist plots," she explained to her hopefully new boss. she was taking a giant gamble revealing that sensitive piece of information.

Continuing she revealed, "He had been harassing the places that I've work until they had no choice to let me go because he was making them lose business; as well as putting government pressure on them."

The moment Naruto heard the phrase 'terrorist plots' the first thing that came to mind was his crazy new neighbor. Wanting to make sure that he was thinking of the correct person he asked Kimiko. "Does this man perhaps goes by the name Stan Smith?"

With wide eyes Kimiko quickly says, "Yes Stan, Stan Smith." "May I know how you him?"

Signing Naruto answered, "I know him alright, he thought my I was a terrorist as well. If you know him then I can see why you didn't have those manager position for very long with Stan breathing down your neck."

"Stan has made things quite difficult for me and my family. I wanted to distance my son from Steve, but with their close relationship I didn't have the nerve to break up their friendship," Kimiko said. "No matter how much I want to. There were times that I question myself if I did the right thing in keeping them friends, especially with the perverted behavior Steve seems to be inhibiting."

"You're a great mother for thinking about your son's happiness over your own," smiled Naruto at the beautiful Japanese woman. "Any mother that is willing to deal with Stan and Steve for her child is a saint in my book. I just met them a few days ago and I wanted to knock Stan teeth out when he made an unnecessary comment."

"You're not the only one," Kimiko pointed out. "I've met many man who wanted to punch Stan's light off, but they had to held back their anger. It never was a good idea to get into an altercation with a CIA agent."

"And his abuse of his CIA resource doesn't make anything easier as well." With Stan and him living right next door to each other he noticed the corruption in the section of the CIA that Stan's work in. There was no way that Stan's section wasn't somewhat corrupted if Stan got away with all the stunts that he pulled, not unless his division was filled with idiots.

While Stan tried to be discredit about his activities concerning him, he knew that Stan has been gathering information about him. He wasn't concern since Stan only had certain information available to him when it came to concerning himself and his wife.

Slowly bringing one leg over the other Kimiko said, "I try to live my life by making the best choices possible, but I sometimes wished I had chosen a better husband," Kimiko laminated in sadness. "Even when Stan behaves like an idiot he doesn't have the nerve to defend me."

"You can't always have what they want, but that husband of yours must be an idiot if he's not willing to defend a beautiful woman such as yourself." Naruto spoke in perfect Japanese. His sudden change in language surprised Kimiko and caused her to blush when he called her a beautiful woman.

Giving the mother a genuine smile Naruto flirts with her. "If I was your husband, I would've been in jail right now for punching the lights out of Stan for defending such a lovely woman such as yourself."

"It's nice to know that a handsome such as yourself knows how to treat a woman," Kimiko flirted right back as she tries to fight her blush. It's been a while since anyone had actually complemented her beauty.

"Don't take it the wrong way, but I'm actually surprised that you speak Japanese so fluently?" Kimiko interrogated. While she knew that he is of Japanese descent, she didn't actually expect him to spoke or understand Japanese. Most Japanese born in America slowly tend to lose those valuable skills.

"It's completely understandable, even though I don't look like the typical Japanese male, I am half-Japanese. Both of my parents were full Japanese and came over to America years before I was born. When they say sadly past away Japanese was one of the few things that could connect me with them. I made sure that I spoke, write and understand Japanese so I wouldn't forget my roots."

"Were you self-taught?" Kimiko questioned. With him being born in America and then losing his parents at such a young age she knew that it would be difficult quite to speak, write and understand Japanese if the person was self-taught. Even those who have someone helping them would have some type of difficulty.

"I did some research and toke some classes. With the number of Japanese being born in America increasing and losing their roots I didn't want to end up like them. And besides knowing a second language works out in the long haul."

"It's nice to know that a young man such as yourself still have your Japanese value. The only one in my family that keeps their Japanese roots are my kids, and I. While my husband speaks Japanese, lately he's been speaking more English than usual. I'm afraid that it will only be a matter of time before he losses who he is."

"I'm not surprised," commented Naruto as he made himself more comfortable. "With in America a person can easily lose a sense of where they come from if they aren't surrounded by those of their own kind. Some people need to be constantly reminded of who they are and where they came from."

Running a land through his blonde spikey hair Naruto took a deep breath as he looks at the beautiful woman sitting in front of him. "There aren't that many places where Japanese have many opportunities to interact and discuss with each other about their heritage. What's even more is that there aren't many Japanese descent owning their own businesses."

"Is that why you started this company?" Kimiko asked with a raised eyebrow. "To create an environment for us to interact with each other."

Naruto shakes his head negative. "Sadly not at first." While he loves and cherish his company he didn't create it for what Kimiko suggested at first. It was a way for him to make money, and later down the road he did think about using it as a way to help others like him.

"That train of thought came later in life when the company became successful," explained the Japanese-American. "But looking back I do seem to remember that I hired more people who were Japanese compared those who were more qualified."

"Maybe that was a sign," the MILF inputted her opinion. "You could've subconsciously wanted to connect with other of your own race, the one where you would feel more connected to your parents with."

"Could be." Gathering the paper together Naruto straighten up and asked, "Now let's get back into the interview. While your resume is impressive, I must ask you why I must accept you as my assistant over the others?"

Straighten herself up Yoshida has a professional aura surrounding her. "As you see in my resume I've quickly rose to the manager position in all my previous jobs. While I was manager I increased the stores profit by more than 06% within the first three weeks when I took over the positions." Kimiko than fold her hands together on her lap. "I'm also not afraid to make difficult decisions. There were a couple of times where I had to lay off people who I knew personally because they were not doing what their position required of them."

Pausing for a few second she continues. "If you call any of my previous jobs and ask about me than you'll find out that all that I'm saying is true."

"I'll take you by your words," Naruto said since he had the feeling that the woman in front of him is trust worthy. Gathering over all of Kimiko's paper he places them inside her folder. "I'll call you when I'm finished with everything, when I'm done I will contact you by the end of today or early tomorrow morning. I'll call you to let you know whether if you have the position or not."

Standing up together Naruto and Kimiko bowed to each other. Gathering her thing Kimiko left Naruto's office but not before swinging her hips side to side. Staring at her hips Naruto eyes couldn't help itself but travel downwards and look at her swinging ass.

" _What an intersecting day,"_ Naruto thought as he pressed his back on his chair. _"That Yoshida is an intersecting woman; I can't wait to get to know here better in the future."_

Inside the Langley Falls Supermall three beautiful women, Francine, Hayley, and the even more beautiful Tanqueray, were enjoying themselves as they finished all their clothes shopping. While Hayley didn't have that much interest in clothes shopping, being with their new neighbor made shopping bearable to her, especially since they had brief discussion about the current environment and economy. Tanqueray also didn't make shopping as something girly, but something that she could enjoy while giving her some pointers that could help her gain attention to her cause.

"Are you sure that this could help Tanqueray?" Hayley questioned the buxom woman as they continued walking through the giant mall. In her hands were some interesting clothes. They weren't the type of clothes that showed a lot of skin, but the top portion of the clothes were revealing. "I don't need to be rude, but how will these clothes help me bring awareness to my cause?"

"You need to gain attention to yourself Hayley," commented the former stripper. "If you're going to achieve your goal then you're going to need people to back you up. I'm sure you know that your biggest enemy are those who own big business. They are the ones who you have to bring down."

"I'm sure that Hayley already knew that," commented the blonde hair MILF. "But how will these clothes help her?"

"Because Hayley is going to use them to draw their attention," the female Uzumaki revealed her plan. "Hayley is undeniably a beautiful young woman, but at the rate that she's heading she won't be able to achieve her goal. If she wants to make an impact than Hayley is going to need some of those big business man backing her up and these babies are going to help."

Francine didn't like where Tanqueray was heading with her plan. "It sounds as if you want her to sleep with some of these man so she could have them backing her."

"I want to save the environment, but that doesn't mean I want to whore myself around to get far," Hayley rebutted. She couldn't believe a woman who she thought was a respect woman would suggest something like that. Maybe she had judged the woman to quickly.

"I didn't mean that she needs to sleep around," Tanqueray defended herself. "That dressed isn't meant for you to sleep with anyone, but give you the access you need to crash big events and get some blackmail."

"Blackmail?" the blonde mother asked in confusion. "If Hayley is supposed to use these dress for blackmail, then it would mean that she would have to flirt with those man and perhaps sleep with them."

"It's none of that," Tanqueray defends her idea. "Being married to Naruto for so long he had keyed me into some very intersecting information. It seems that Big business owners like to throw big parties for others like them, but what other people don't realize is that some of those parties are used as a front to host sexual parties afterwards, and sometimes even during the parties. If Hayley were to dressed as an attractive woman, then the guards will think that she's one of the entertainment. The dress highlights Hayley beauty, but at the same time doesn't show everyone the wrong expression of her being a call girl."

Hayley could finally see where Tanqueray was really going with her idea. "And when I'm inside the party I can easily blend in and search around the house for those man. I could take pictures of their affair and blackmail them to back me up."

Hayley had to admit that Tanqueray idea is brilliant. She knew that a lot of those man is corrupted and she wouldn't put it pass them to sleep around with another woman. She also wouldn't be surprised if some of those business woman didn't sleep around as well.

"But how are you so sure that something like this happens in Langley Falls?" an innocent Francine question the busty woman. In her mind there couldn't possibly be any people like that be in their city without anyone knowing. "If something like this happened then we would've heard about it in the news."

"Not necessary mom," the environmentalist clued in. "Those people have a lot of influence in Langley Falls, some of them even own their own news medias. I wouldn't put it pass them to make sure that no one ever reported what happened in their parties." The really well-known business station either owned by big business, or they are sponsored by them. "Haven't you found it weird that we never heard of anything negative about any of those big business owner or their company."

The elder Smith shakes her head. "I always thought that they were doing nothing wrong. I mean I've seen the media going after a lot of people doing things that they are not supposed to."

"Those who control the media control the masses," Tanqueray quoted. "If a big business is sponsoring you and your making a lot of money then you would make sure that they continued making money than they would continue sending you money."

"But that method seems underhanded though," Francine pointed out. "And who's to say that those man won't make Hayley seems like the bad guy." If what Tanqueray says is true, then she knew that those owners would make sure that her daughter was someone who couldn't be trusted.

"in order to fight big business owners then you're going to need the backing of another big business owner," smiled the beautiful Uzumaki. "I can easily get Naruto to back up Hayley and provide her with the needed resource. And if those man target her, well let's say that Naruto has a lot of contact that can easily make Hayley seems like a hero."

"If I somehow managed to get the blackmail, then what am I supposed to do next?" an excited Hayley Smith interrogate their new friend. She couldn't believe that she had never thought of a plan as genius as that.

"Well I wouldn't put it past them to destroy any evidence that you have of them so you're going to need to create multiple copies of the evidence," Tanqueray planned as they continued walking the in the hall as they pass different stores. "You actually have the next key."

"Next key?" a confused Hayley asked. She didn't believe she had what the rich woman was talking about, because of she did then she would've used it already. "I don't understand, what key."

"It's your father," revealed the female Uzumaki. It seems that she still has a problem with the eldest male Smith.

"How is Stan a key part of the plan?" questioned Francine, she wasn't the only one confused. Looking at her daughter she saw that Hayley was just as confused as she was. "How will Stan help Hayley with her ambition? As far as Hayley been trying to save the environment she and stand had been butting heads. I don't see him sudden helping her now."

"Stan doesn't have to know that he's helping you. You just need to bring his CIA badge with you to those man and threaten to expose them, and if they don't you'll have CIA father do a background check on them."

"You know that actually a great idea," Hayley said until she suddenly realized a critical piece of information as she looks at her neighbor with suspicion. "How do you know my dad works for the CIA? I don't remember any of us ever telling you that piece of information."

"None of you had to tell me," a calmed Tanqueray said. "You all know how Stan is, so it wouldn't be any surprised it he revealed that piece of information to others. I managed to talked to the other neighbors and some of them revealed that Stan had been harassing them using his status as a CIA agent."

" _That idiot,"_ Hayley face palmed at her father stupidly. "He had to go and revealed that piece of information to everyone."

"And besides with all the stunts that he's pulled it became obvious that he had some government ties when the other neighbors reported him to the authorities, but nothing ever happened. While they didn't know what type of ties he had with the government they knew one exist, him blurting out that he worked for the CIA gave them the answer they were looking for."

"That sounds exact like something that he would do," Hayley signed in frustration. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was doing something stupid right now."


End file.
